The University of Miami is submitting this application for the purpose of requesting funds to further develop and improve the Iinstitution's animal resource program. This improvement will be accomplished by purchasing some essential items of fixed equipment to replace items which are old, unreliable and beyond further repair. New additional items of fixed equipment will expand and improve the existing animal husbandry program by providing a new and improved method of cage cleaning. Rennovation of the cage wash area in the Central Facility will be required to accomodate this new equipment. The existing air conditioning system in specified areas will be replaced or improved by purchasing new air conditioning equipment and by rennovating the ceilings in rooms and hallways in the animal facility which will result in improved air exchanges in the animal area and improve the level of sanitation. All Campuses of the University are involved. Successful completion of these improvements will correct all discrepencies noted to be at variance with the Guide. The ultimate goal for this project is to obtain full accreditation by the American Association for the Accreditation of Laboratory Animal Care.